Second Chances
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: After defeating Syndrome, the Parr family has settled into a normal life- until new neighbors arrive, harboring a secret so big that Syndrome has come back in order to take it for himself and try to defeat the Incredibles once more. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR THE INCREDIBLES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS)
1. Chapter 1

Bob Parr rolled his eyes. Once again, his family was fighting- most likely about something his son Dash had said to his daughter Violet. Shaking his head, he walked out of his home office- where he also kept his old super suit, back when he was known as Mr. Incredible. For a minute, he felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him, as if he really was back there, but soon his kids yelling and his wife's demanding broke through his reminiscing, bringing him back to the now: taking car of his children.

"Coming honey!" he yelled, although he wasn't really sure that his wife had yelled for him in the first place._ Oh wel_l, he thought, _I guess I should just go anyway_. Sure enough, as soon as he entered the dining room, his children were battling it out, Dash zipping in a blur as Violet shot purple shield after purple shield at him, trying to stop him in his tracks. Helen- formerly known as Elastigirl- had her arms stretching to unimaginable lengths as she tried to get them to sit down, all eh while Jack-Jack, their one year old son, was giggling in his high-chair, banging a spoon against the table.

"Nice of you to join!" Helen grimaced as Bob gave his kids a pointed look. Immediately, they stopped fighting, quickly taking their seats.

"Any time, dear," he joked, a tired smirk on his face. Sighing, he turned to Violet and Dash, "So how was school today?" It was quite obvious in their reactions- Violet had resorted to picking at her meatloaf while Dash's face turned a brilliant shade of red that could have possibly rivaled the ripest tomato he thought he would ever see.

Of course, Helen answered for him, "Dash was sent to the office today."

"What? Why?" he asked, turning to face his son, who had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Nothing," he said nervously, the smile growing wider. Helen rolled her eyes, pointing her fork at him. A piece of wilted lettuce sat atop it, looking as if it were about to fall off- then again, all her left-overs looked like that.

"He put a tack not eh teacher's chair," she said, annoyance tinging her voice. Dash grumbled under his breath, "No one saw me. You couldn't even tell on the tape-"

"He caught you not ape?!" Bob exclaimed.

"Robert! We are not encouraging this!" Helen scolded.

"I'm not! I'm just saying-"

That's when they heard it. The doorbell, a loud bong like a clock striking twelve. Everyone froze, staring at the front door.

"You gonna get that?" Violet asked, putting her fork down.

"Did you and Lucius make plans again?" Helen asked her husband.

"Not that I know of," he said, "he called yesterday to cancel."

The doorbell rang again. Dahs jumped up from his chair, saying, "Well, I guess i better get it then-"

"Sit down young man, let your father get it," Ellen cut him off, and Dash walked leadenly back to his seat, knowing his attempts at escape were foiled. It rang once more, making Helen scowl. Getting up, she said under her breath, "Lucius better have a god explanation or this-"

Of course, when she opened the door, she was in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa grumbled as her sister rang the doorbell once more. Wherever they went, Anna had to touchh every little thing and quite frankly, it was very annoying. Anna meanwhile, was biting her lip, clamping her hand under her armpit out of nervousness.

"Anna can you stop that?" Elsa asked her sister for what seemed like the millionth time. Anna groaned, resorting to playing with the end of her braids. Elsa went to touch her own, eyeing the single white strand in Anna's hair. _It matches my hair_, she thought somewhat affectionately, remembering how she had put it there.

"Sorry, sorry," Anna replied, "I'm just nervous is all." Elsa scoffed- Anna was the most outgoing person she ever knew- why would he be nervous? Elsa asked her. Anna blew at her red bangs in annoyance.

"What if they find out?" she said, "about… you know." Elsa shook her head.

"Listen, no one is going to find out," Elsa said, staring at her hands momentarily. Of course, it was difficult hiding it from normal people- it wasn't every day you met a woman with magic ice powers, after all! Clearing her throat, she continued, "At least you're normal, right?"

"Normal is boring," Anna said simply, going to ring the doorbell again. Halfway throughout eh action, Anna stopped, turning to Elsa, "Hey, Elsa?"

"Mmm?" Elsa answered, raising an eyebrow as a sly grin spread across her little sister's face.

"Can you do the magic?" she asked in a hashed whisper, blue eyes darting side to side, making sure that no one was watching. Elsa moaned, rolling her eyes.

"Anna- what have I said about this?" she remind her, "I can't." Anna pouted.

"Aww, come on!" she pleaded, hands wrapping around Elsa's arm. The black sleeve of her dress bunched under Anna's grip. Anna herself was wearing a green dress, with rose mailing detail on the skirt.

"Anna, i said no!" Elsa hissed. She and heard footsteps from inside, a few voices- were the occupants home? She glanced at her arm- or the mail that was tucked under her arm. A few white envelopes labelled "Mr. Robert Parr" had been in their mailbox this morning. Of course, she would have had Kai, there butler, deliver the mail back for her, but Anna insisted that they do i themselves, get to know their new neighbors.

"Please?" Anna whined. Esla cringed as she heard a kid yelling from inside, followed by a mother's voice. Rolling her eyes, Anna impatiently rang the doorbell once more. Elsa snatched her hand away, glaring.

Anna shrugged innocently, "What?"

"Did Lucius make plans?" Elsa suddenly heard the mother ask. There was a grunt-_ Probably the husband_, Elsa thought, as she heard him answer, "He called yesterday to cancel, but-"

A ding-dong cut his voice off- Anna had pressed the doorbell again, much to Elsa's waggled her eyebrows, grinning once more.

"Come on! Do the magic!" she said in an excited whisper. Elsa tried giving her sister a defiant glare, but found herself chuckling, saying, "Fine, fine! But quickly, okay?" Anna squealed with excitement as Elsa let go of her hand, wiggling her fingers, immediately, snowflakes began forming, ice crystals forming in mid-air.

"Lucius better have a good explanation for this-" Elsa thought she could hear the wife say, footsteps, but at the moment, she wasn't paying attention, instead feeling utter glee at seeing her sister's amazed face. Caught up, she began waving her hands, creating a mini sculpture of a snowman.

"This is amazing!" Anna squealed happily.

"Excuse me?" came a woman's voice, making Elsa and Anna freeze, both girl's widening their eyes in surprise and fear- they and been caught. Looking up, Anna grinned sheepishly at a woman with short brown hair, wearing a pair of green pants and a white shirt, pink flowers decorating it.

"Sorry!" Anna exclaimed, nudging Elsa with her elbow. Immediately, Elsa straightened herself out, hurriedly making the snowman disappear. Pushing her hair back, she froze the tips in place, making it look like flames, and keeping it out of her eyes, as it often happened before.

"Uh, no problem…" the woman said, her face full of confusion, as if she was nsur elf what she had just witnessed- which she probably was, Anna realized, then coughed.

"Oh! I'm Anna, and this is my older sister-"

"Elsa," Elsa cut her off. The woman node,d a smile coming to her face slowly.

"Helen Parr," she said, "is there anything i can do?"

"Well, we found your mail in our mailbox this morning-" Elsa began, until Anna cut her off sharply, rambling on about their servants, much to the woman's surprise.

"Um, well, thank you," she said, taking the mail from Elsa, who folded her hands in front of her, Anna playing again with the ends of her twin pigtail braids. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Helen cleared her throat, gesturing inside, "Would you girls like to come in?"

"Thank you, but-" Elsa began, until Anna nodded exuberantly, exclaiming, "Sure, thanks!" Helen smiled as she opened the door, revealing her family at the diner table. Elsa gave her an apologetic look as Anna began waving, mortified at interrupting the family dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Helen gave her husband a pleading glare as they all watched the two sisters waltz into the house- well, the red head- _Was it Anna?_ Helen thought- decided to skip her way through the door, her sister walking in somewhat timid, if not grand. Bob pointed a fork at Anna, who gave a small wave.

"Honey, who is this?" he asked.

"Bob, these are our neighbors," Helen explains uncomfortably, watching as her kids eyed their clothes- both girls had dressed extremely fancy for just moving in. _Then again, they mentioned servants, so they're probably extremely rich,_ Helen thought as Elsa nodded her head in greeting, Anna widening her smile until it looked like she was a nutcracker.

"Uh, hello!" Bob said, getting up to greet them. Violet and Dash just stared, extremely confused as to why the two girls were there. Dash suddenly perked up, poitning across teh table at the mail that was tucked under Esla's arm, "Hey! That's ours!" Elsa raised her eyebrows in confusion as Anna giggled nervously.

"Yes, Dash, we know," Helen said, "that's why they're here. To return it." Elsa held it out for Helen to take, smiling kindly, even if what Helen had said sounded a little harsh.

Well, here you are then," she said. Bob rises an eyebrow as Elsa then grabbed Anna's arm and dragged her towards the door.

"What, you aren't staying for dinner?" he asked, much to Helen and the kids' surprise. Dash rolled his eyes- he hated having company over, unless it was his friends or Lucius, who would freeze his spit.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, "please?" Elsa pursed her lips. She didn't have time for this- and the Parrs definitely didn't have time for this as far as she knew. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, ticking a blond-white strand of hair behind her ear as it fell out of her bun.

"No, Anna," she commanded, wrapping her hand around Anna's forearm, pulling her towards the door. Violet and Dash watched as Anna's skirt twirled around her legs, Elsa's own slightly more form-fitting, but still slightly billowy at the bottom. Leaning over to his sister, Dash asked, "Why do you think they're so dressed up?" Violet shrugged, pushing her black hair out of her face, although it only fell back in place, obscuring her vision slightly.

"Dunno," she said, "but they look nice." Violet felt a sort of envy- especially as she looked at Anna, with her bright dress and cheery disposition. Helen was about to sit back down when her husband called after them, "Are you sure? I know it's last minute, but we could get some plates and forks!" Helen and Elsa rolled their eyes- neither rod them wanted to spend another minute together- it was interfering with whatever plans either of them had made. For Helen, it was getting the kids done and ready for school the next day, maybe calling up Lucius' wife Honey and having her over later. But for Elsa and Anna, it was completely different.

They had a coronation to get to. And not just any coronation- Elsa's.

"Hey, why are you all dressed up like that?!" Dash suddenly shouted, making elsa jump, Anna turning gear head to face him.

"Dash!" Helen scolded.

"Huh?" was Anna's reply, looking as if she was unsure she heard the question correctly.

"What's with the fancy get-ups, huh?" Dash continued, much to Helen's annoyance. The Parrs watched as Elsa started to turn red, Anna biting her lip as she tried not to burst with excitement. Jumping up and down, Anna clutched Elsa's arm, shaking it.

"Can i tell them, Elsa?!" she asked, talking a mile a minute, "Can I?!" Elsa gave them an apologetic smile, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder, then immediately pulling away. _That's weird_, Helen thought. Apparently, Anna had noticed too, for she said, "Elsa, don't be so hesitant!"

"I-I know, but-" Elsa began, gulping.

"It's okay, Elsa," Anna said, "there's no need to hide it."

"But I- Elsa began, sending the Parr family a quick look before leaning in. Bob tried leaning closer, cupping an ear to hear better.

"Bob!" Helen said pointedly, making her husband sit back in his chair, whistle as if he was not trying to listen in on a conversation. Of course, she couldn't help but overhear her as well:

"Anna, I froze you to death last time!"

"Yeah, but I'm okay," Anna said, "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Yes, but-"

"…. Is everything okay?" Bob cut in, catching the sister's attention. Anna sent them a wide grin, nodding her head. The green ribbons entwined in her braided bun swayed as she did so.

"Yeah, Elsa's just nervous is all," she explained, "kinda like the 'first day jitters' and all that!"

"Anna!" Elsa gave her sister a worried look.

"What, Elsa?" Ana asked, "it isn't anything to be ashamed of!" At this, Elsa began to laugh- nervous titters that came out in spurts, slowly dying out as she heaved a sigh.

"You don't have any magical powers!" Elsa hissed. Violet and Dash exchanged looks- did she say what they thought she said?

"Come on, Elsa!" Anna suddenly cried, throwing her hands up in the air, "you can't hide it forever!"

"Yes I can!" Elsa shot back. Rolling her eyes, Anna then searched the Parr's mail, throwing envelopes this ways and that until they littered the floor in a disarray. Finally, she pulled out a newspaper, snapping open the front page, "See? They didn't hide it!"

Helen watched as Anna shoved the paper at her sister, gasping as soon as she saw the cover picture.

"Helen?" Bob asked, looking at her, then at the sisters, then back at her. Helen shushed him, clearing her throat before asking, "So, what is it, this big event that has you all doll dup?"

"Oh! Well, our house next door?" Anna began, pointing in the direction of their home, although it looked like she was talking about the window.

"Anna!" Elsa warned, a nervous gleam in her blue eyes. Anna ignored her, instead saying, "Well, that's our summer home-"

"Summer home?" Violet cut in, cocking her head. Anna nodded.

"Yes," she said, "anyway, that's our summer home. We're on our way back to Arendelle-"

"Arendelle?" Bob interrupted, "where's that?"

"Norway-" Elsa said, opening her mouth again only to have Anna jump in.

"Yeah, so we're going back because Elsa has this thing-"

"What thing?" Violet asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Nothing-" Elsa tried, but Anna at the same time said, "Her coronation! She's becoming Queen!"

The room went silent, Elsa and the Parr family a mix of surprised and angry, Anna beaming with joy at the prospect of her sister moving up on the royalty food chain.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the sisters had left, Helen stared at her family in disbelief, still able to hear the girls shouting outside:

"I can't believe, you, Anna!" was Elsa's growl of anger.

"Why are you always so mad?!" they heard Anna shout back, "it isn't anything to be ashamed of!" Not wanting to listen any longer, Helen got up, closing the windows. There was a click as she locked them, the glass distorting her reflection.

"Well, that was something, huh?" Bob said, breaking the awkward silence. Helen said nothing, sitting back down to feed Jack-Jack, who gurgled happily, oblivious to what had just happened. Violet and Dash were silent as they went back to eating, their leftovers now cold and unappetizing (not that they were appetizing in the first place anyway).

"Queen…" Helen said in amazement, trying to grasp what she had just heard, "but-"

"But that's awesome!" Dash suddenly exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What's awesome about being Queen?" Violet scoffed, sneering at he brother.

"You can tell everyone what to do, that's what!" Dash cried, "I mean, she'll be able to do whatever she wants because she's Queen-"

"Yeah, and she could die for treason, you know," Violet cut him off bluntly, stabbing her meatloaf with her fork.

"Kids, I highly doubt she'll go against- where was it she said they were, honey?" Bob turned to her for an answer. Helen shrugged. The name was weird, starting with an 'A' or something like that.

"Uh, Norway?" she said, unable to remember where in Norway.

"Eh, close enough," Bob said with a shrug, then to the kids, "but she'll do fine, I'm sure of it." After he said this, there was a few minutes of awkward silence, the sound of metal slicing through meat the only sound, accompanied by Jack-Jack's occasional giggle and clapping of his hands. Sighing, Violet put her fork down, her food untouched.

"Um, Mom?" Violet asked, tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"What is it, Vi?" Helen asked, "you haven't touched your food!"

"Well, that girl- the one in the green dress, I think- she mentioned something-" Helen and Bob exchanged a look as she went on, abandoning her food completely.

"What did they say?" Helen asked.

"She said that her sister had nothing to be ashamed of," Violet began.

"Well, becoming a Queen shouldn't be anything to be ashamed of," Helen said. In her opinion, it was actually a truly admirable thing for a woman so young to become a Queen.

"Yeah, but then the other one- her sister- she said she almost froze her to death, and that she didn't have any magical ice powers or anything-"

"Wait, what?!" Bob said excitedly, "Ice?! Like Lucius, you mean?" Violet shrugged.

"What else would it mean? He's the only person we know with power like that," Violet explained mildly. Helen sputtered, trying to find the right words to join in the conversation- now it made sense when her sister had snatched the paper and opened it up, talking about how they themselves didn't hide their powers anymore. _Oh my god…._ she thought, absentmindedly spooning baby food into Jack-Jack's mouth. As she opened her mouth, there was a knock at the door, and she stretched her arm to open it.

In walked Lucius- his superhero identity being Frozone- shrugging on a leather jacket over a blue turtleneck sweater. He gave everyone small nods, saying, "Hey Helen, Bob- Dash, Violet- hey, did you guys happen to see he two girls outside-"

"Yeah, why?" Bob said, waving him over to take a seat.

"I just saw them outside, they were fighting like cats and dogs- I have no idea why they were so dressed up though, I mean, Honey and I don't even do that and we have a dinner planned in two months from now-"

"Lucius, we just met them," Helen cut him off, putting down the spoon. Pieces of pureed carrot clung to the utensil for dear life, not willing to plop onto the table until a few seconds later.

"Well, what's the deal with the designer getup and what not then?" Lucius demanded, rubbing his pointy chin.

"They're from somewhere in Norway," Bob said, waving his fork nonchalantly, "they came to return some mail and all of a sudden the younger sister started spewing something about the older one becoming Queen-" Both Lucius and Helen's eyes bugged- Helen in annoyance and Lucius in surprise.

"Queen?!" he exclaimed, gripping the sides of his chair.

"Bob!" Helen hissed, "that's her personal business!"

"What? They told us!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you go blurting it to the whole neighborhood!" As they fought, there was yet another knock at the door, followed by the bonging of the doorbell. Before anyone could say anything, Dash said, "I got it!" and rushed over to grab the knob, too fast for anyone to stop him.

All eyes were at the front door as Dash open fit to reveal an old man, wearing a black waistcoat and dress pants, a pair of white gives pulled over his hands as he clasped them in front of him.

"Good day, young man," he greeted Dash with a nod and smile, "is this the residence of the Parr family?" Before Dash could answer, Helen got up, jiggling Jack-Jack against her hip, trying to get him to burp.

"Yes, we're the Parrs," she said, leaning against the doorframe, "is there anything we can help you with?" The man reached into the pocket of his pants to produce an envelope.

Holding it out, he said, "this is from Her Highness Princess Anna." Helen took it reluctantly. The paper was crisp and yellowed, the family name written on the front in fancy curled letters. The back of the envelope and a was seal, depicting the profile of a woman- _Probably her sister, if she's older_, Helen thought.

"Wait- then who are you?" Dash piped up, Helen shushing him.

"Forgive me," the man said with a bow, "I am Kai, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa's personal assistant." Looking past Helen's shoulder, he gasped, nodding to her, "I apologize, of it seems you have company. I best be off then-"

"No, stay!" dash said, grabbing the man by his sleeve, pulling him roughly into the room.

"I'm sorry about Dash," Helen apologized as she helped Kai dust himself off, "and thank you- Kai, was it?- but we just met…. Princess Anna and Queen Elsa-"

"The Princess has told me this," Kai agreed, nodding to the res tot the family. Lucius just stared at him, amazed at how many loonies just were walking into his friend's home that day. Clearing his throat, Kai continued, "But being how she is, Princess Anna has decided that she has taken a liking to your family. She had us make these invitations last minute- a few minutes ago, actually." Helen handed the invitation to Bob, who said, "Wait- invitations. There's another one?" Kai nodded, approaching the dinner table. He gestured to Lucius, "Yes. One for this man as well."

Lucius jumped- he didn't want any part in this! Laughing nervously, he got up, chair scraping the floor as he pushed it away from the table.

"Thank you, old man, but I don't do froofy balls, okay?" Lucius joked, clapping Kai on the shoulder, making the old man jump. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out another invitation, extending it towards Lucius.

"But, Princess Anna had me make one for you as well, sir," Kai said, "and the Princess is very stubborn, so I suggest you at least take a look at it." Scowling, he suddenly snatched it from the man, grumbling as he ripped it open carelessly, his eyes scanning the page.

"Well?" Kai prompted.

"Fine. I'll come," Lucius agreed reluctantly, "but only because the Princess says there will be food. And I better not have to get dressed up!"

"A suit will do just fine, sir," Kai explained, then to the Parrs, who sat watching, "and yourselves?"

Immediately, the kids and her husband turned to Helen, Dash and Bob simultaneously trying to give her the best puppy-dog eyes they could. Violet meanwhile shrugged, ignoring the question and going back to plain with her food, which was now hardened after sitting out untouched for such a while.

"Well, Mrs. Parr?" Kai's voice broke through the silence, "I'll need an answer soon, I must chauffeur the Princess and the Queen back to the airport."

"Please, Mom?" Dash asked, a whine playing on his voice, "come on, we never go anywhere!"

"Honey, yu now, this would be a great family vacation-" Bob tried, backing his son up. Sighing, Helen turned to Violet.

"Doesn't matter to me," she said simply.

"Fine," she agreed, receiving a cheer from Dash, who gave his dad a high-five, "we'll pack up after dinner."

"That's settled then," Kai side grudgingly, "now i must go- a certain princess is in need of chocolate." Openeing the door, he said, "I bid you all good night!" and he slammed the door shut, leaving the Parrs and Lucius to finish dinner, and hustle up with packing their bags.


	5. Chapter 5

After begrudgingly agreeing to go to Arendelle, Helen was already regretting the decision. The airport had been stuffy and crowded, the plane ride over to the country no better. Jack-Jack kept crying, and Dash wouldn't stop jumping up and down in his chair.

Now, she was wishing she bought a heavier coat, for although the skies looked full of sun, the ind was chilling, nipping her to the bone. As Helen followed her family to their hotel- which provided a stunning view of the countryside, no less- she pulled her thin, mint green sweater tighter around herself. The kids and Bob, however, were paying the weather no mind, Bob having to reprimand Dash about trying not to run as fast for the third time once hey got inside the hotel lobby.

"Dash, you need to calm down, bud!" he said, "I don't think we want to have a bill sent to the house!" Dash pouted, crossing his arms as he reluctantly left whatever he was doing to go sit next to Violet.

"Thank you, Dash," Helen ruffled his hair, turning her head to eye the grandfather clock that sat across the lobby. The walls were red and had golden crocuses alternating between thin stripes of yellow. Bouncing Jack-Jack on her hip, she took a seat on the other side of Violet, who was trying to straighten her back as well as she could. Bob had approached the front desk, signing them in to their rooms.

"Well, this is exciting!" she tried cheering them up, erase the glum looks on their faces.

"Sure is," Violet agreed, her voice dripping with boredom. Helen scowled.

"Oh, don't be like that, Vi!" she chastised her daughter, you'll have fun- from what Kai told us there'll be dancing, food-" Violet nodded absentmindedly, kicking her feet under the bench. Kai- Princess Anna and Queen Elsa's butler- had filled them in on party details, what to wear, how to greet the esteemed guests- basically act like someone who was not, well, them.

"Okay!" Bob coped his hands awkwardly, getting their attention, "we have officially signed in, why don't we go visit the castle?" Helen raised and eyebrow at him. Jack-Jack gurgled, drool dripping off his chin.

"Already?" she asked, "but we haven't even gotten the luggage-"

"Kai apparently took care of it," Bob said, straightening his tie.

"What about Lucius?" Helen reminded him.

"Said he came over two days before we did," Bob said nonchalantly, "and we have a limo waiting for us out front, so we don't want to keep them waiting!" At the mention of 'limo', Dash and Violet immediately raced out the lobby door, almost knocking into a heavy-set woman wearing a pale blue gown, a purple feather boa around her neck. Quickly apologizing, Helen and Bob ran after them.

"Damn these shoes!" Helen spat as they made it to the car, slipping inside. The balls of her feet ached as she rolled her ankle around inside the shoe- a green satin peep-toe heel- and smoothed down the skirt of her dress, wiping baby drool off the pale green sleeve.

"Nervous, Mom?" Violet asked, grinning slyly.

"Well duh," Helen smirked, "we're about to walk into the castle of a Queen, after all." Nodding, Violet tucked her black hair over her shoulder, fidgeting with the orange headband she wore. It didn't really match the pearl pink dress she was wearing very well, but wearing the headband was better than having her hair hang in her face. Helen thought Violet had gained a new air of confidence after their stint as a family of superheroes that it was hard to revert back to her old self.

"Honey?" Bob broke through Helen's thoughts, peering out the window of the limo.

"Yes?"

"You better check this out!" a child-like grin spread across her husband's face as the limo slowed to a stop, the chauffeur coming out and opening the door to reveal a rather large stonewall castle. The tiers were an icy blue over brown and grey speckled stone, and orange streamers hung on every corner lamp post. Green and purple flags flapped in the wind, some depicting an image of a crocus flower, others bearing the profile image of a young woman with a long braid over her shoulder, bangs pulled back to look like flames licking her skull.

_Wow_, Helen thought, stepping out of the car. Jack-Jack was getting heavy in he arms. The pavilion floor was made of rough cobblestones, her heels clicking on the ground as she waked with her family. Helen opened her mouth to say something when:

"You made it!"

Turning, they followed the voice to see a young woman, Princess Anna from what Helen could remember, racing towards them, her hair down in twin pigtail braids. She wore a dress with a deep blue skirt, light blue sleeves to match. She had someone in tow, a bright, exuberant smile on her face.

"Uh, Your Majesty!" Bob managed to get out, Dash staring at the princess in awe.

"I'm so glad! We have so much food, I really don't think I could eat it all myself!" the princess rambled, her eyes going suddenly wide as she turned to her companion, "Kristoff- let's go see if Kai set up the ice cream bar!"

Kristoff, a tall, muscular man with a mop of blond hair, scratch his head and shrugged, the seams of his blue sweater pulling out of the red and purple cloth waistband of his pants as he pulled his arm up. "Anna, shouldn't you wait until dinner first?" Anna blew a raspberry at him, playfully smacking his arm.

"Oh, we'll just sneak some chocolate then if you're so worried!" she laughed, then to the Parrs, "thanks so much for coming, I'll see you later!" They watched as she pulled Kristoff along, shrieking with laughter as the man suddenly swooped her up in his arms, pecking her face with kisses.

"Well," Helen said, "they're cute!" Violet rolled her eyes.

"A little immature if you ask me," she said blatantly.

"It wouldn't be immature i it were you and Tony Ridinger!" Dash trashed, grinning as Violet grabbed for his ear. He easily dodged, running ahead in a blur to hide behind a nearby lamp post.

"Get back here you little insect!" she shouted, running after him, but with his powers, there was no use in ben trying to catch him- he'd be just one step ahed of her each time she got close. Exchanging looks with Bob, Helen followed her kids, cooing nonsense into Jack-Jack's ear as he pointed at flags and grabbed at fistfuls of his mother's short brown hair.

This was going to be a long trip for sure.


End file.
